


【MOONSUN】性爱录像

by HEAVEN_J



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Summer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: 她们就又开始接吻。在连风都停止流动的夏天里交颈而吻。





	1. Chapter 1

【MAMAMOO|MOONSUN】（热） 

“姐姐。”文星伊说，“要做吗？”她躺在金容仙的膝头上，伸长手去够碗里的西瓜。

夏天好热。风和燥热的湿气一起黏糊糊地裹在身上。蝉在一声一声地叫着，挂在门边的风铃却自顾自地缄默。

金容仙只穿了一件肉粉色的吊带裙，裙摆好短，并膝坐着的时候像开在身侧的花瓣。她额角粘着一点汗水，完全露出来的手臂像嫩白的藕段。她拎着牙签去跟文星伊抢西瓜，盯着两根你来我往的小木棍，下意识地眯起眼，嘴唇翘起来：“太热啦。”

“嗯，是很热。”文星伊抢到那块西瓜，撑起身紧贴着姐姐的身体，两个人的体温也黏在一起。她把西瓜送进金容仙嘴里，透明红的汁水从对方嘴角渗出来，被她用指尖轻轻地抹掉。

西瓜是冰的。文星伊的指尖是凉的。

金容仙情不自禁地收紧了小腹的肌肉。

“姐姐。”文星伊又喊她。偏过头从她的下颌慢慢地亲吻到锁骨，手指若有似无地勾着吊带，很执拗地问：“要做吗？”

金容仙于是轻而浅地叹气，眉下的小痣跟着颤了一下。像是有些不满地拨开文星伊的脑袋，声音也被高温的天气蒸成模糊的一团：“都说很热了。”

被推到一边的人笑着亲了亲姐姐的指尖，趁机调整坐姿，伸长了腿，把对方一整个地困进自己怀里，仔细地环抱，手指滑过手臂，停在腰间。她用鼻尖蹭了蹭金容仙的脖子，声音闷闷的，好像叫夏天欺负了似的忿忿道：“我不喜欢夏天。”

“嗯？”金容仙很自然地在她怀里找了个舒服的位置，踏踏实实地躺进去，发丝蹭着另一个人的身体，“不喜欢吗？为什么？西瓜很好吃呀。”

年长一点的人摆明了装傻的样子太可恶，文星伊磨着牙齿打算在她的肩上咬上一口，靠上去以后终究不忍心，又改成小口小口地亲吻。缩在她怀里的金容仙显得比平日里更瘦一点。好纤细，又纤细得好圆润。她身上实在找不到太多棱角，连肩头都是圆的。就好像她所有的锋芒都只向内弯折，展露在外的只有温柔的憨直。

金容仙被亲得痒了，笑着想要躲开，身体的抖动毫无保留地传递给另一个人。她也只是更加深陷进文星伊的怀抱。

吊带裙松垮的肩带溜了下来。

文星伊领口探进手指，慢慢地抚摸金容仙光滑的肩背。好热，真的好热。她的掌心里泛起一层薄薄的汗水。

“呀。”金容仙瑟缩了一下，转身来瞪着文星伊，“星呀！”

文星伊停下动作，却也不把手抽出来，只是看着姐姐溢出水汽的眼睛。

蝉鸣声在耳朵里一层一层地放大。

金容仙太熟悉文星伊的视线。她永远这么看着她，用柔软的，可可蛋糕一样的眼神。像一朵停下脚步的流云。她看着她的时候，同望向梦想的时候一样的真挚热烈。

于是她软下了腰身，去同这朵流云接吻。

她们吮吻着彼此，舌尖上是夏日的燥热，唇齿间却还留着西瓜的清甜。矛盾地撞在一起，热度盖过最后的清凉，一点一点地匍匐着爬过皮肤。

文星伊的手径直而下，掀起短裙的下摆，挑开薄薄的底裤。盛夏如此地无处不在，冲上指尖的热气甚至要让她打颤。她松开金容仙的嘴唇，在湿润的艳红色上吐出一口热气。

金容仙的腰在发抖。过长时间的亲吻让她有些昏眩，歌唱方面的好肺活量好像在这个时候半点排不上用途，她捏着文星伊肩膀的手都有些软软地吃不上劲来。于是她不再为难自己，重新又躺进对方的怀里，双腿顺着文星伊的力道稍稍打开。

像是某种邀请。

阴蒂被重重地擦过，金容仙低喘着向上抬起了腰。

文星伊托着她的后腰，手指在潮湿的穴口旋转，又滑上去碾过缓缓肿胀起来的阴蒂。她可以听见金容仙在自己的耳边喘息着，滚烫的呼吸一下一下地落在她的脖颈上。

太热了，实在是太热了。

一滴汗从文星伊脸上滚下来，一路蜿蜒进金容仙的领子里。

“唔嗯……”手指只是在穴口试探，把渗出来的体液抹得到处都是。金容仙发出呜咽一样的声音，模糊地呢喃着文星伊的名字。

但没有人露出心急的样子。

无论是挑弄着情欲还是晃动着腰身的人，都显出一副缓慢而悠哉的样子。

只有欲望本身在一刻不停地鼓动，跟炎炎夏季的热风一样蒸腾着。

文星伊只是稍微把指节探了进去，便被内里的肌肉狠狠地咬住，谴责一样地蠕动着，试图把她吞得更深。

“姐姐。”她又要问，“还吃西瓜吗？”

“什……？”金容仙迷蒙的双眼没有焦点地转过来，还没反应过来就被喂了一口西瓜。

文星伊用舌头把果肉推进姐姐的口中，拉扯着对方的舌头用力地亲吻。果肉在她们的齿间碎成一团，汁液在彼此口中摇荡，搅弄间溢出来，滴在金容仙的胸前。文星伊低下头来吮掉衣物布料上沾着的果汁。

手指就在这个时候完全地撞进了对方的身体里。被撩拨了许久的内里就像是被驯服的小兽，低眉顺目地让出整条甬道来。

进出大力而缓慢，完全退出的时候再若有似无地蹭过顶端的阴蒂。延长的欢愉成为一种微妙的刑罚。

“嘶——”金容仙无意识地向后仰，身体的曲线在阳光下漂亮得过分。她抖着声线喘息，像是嘴里含着块不敢轻易咽下去的冰。

文星伊又低低地笑了一声，舔了舔金容仙的耳朵，再去舔她的嘴唇。

她们就又开始接吻。在连风都停止流动的夏天里交颈而吻。

好热。真的好热。

Fin.


	2. 外部刺激

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “她好嫉妒所有的能够理所应当地一直呆在姐姐身边的东西。”

【MAMAMOO|MOONSUN】性爱录像（外部刺激）

谈不上是好奇心作祟。

她们两个人都算得上老大不小了，早过了能腆着脸装蒜说自己“从没看过”的年纪。

爱情动作片。小电影。那种东西。

用来隐晦指代的名词多得不可胜数。但大多数时候人们总是心照不宣、秘而不言地彼此暗示。

好比文星伊捧着电脑挤进金容仙被窝里的时候，就仅仅只是勾着嘴角向屏幕侧了侧眼。

欧美的东西，露骨得要命。对视的每个眼神里都长了钩子一样地充满性暗示。接吻的时候舌头跟舌头都像是交欢。手指径直而下，褪去上衣尚且矫揉造作地故意放慢动作，往下扯掉裤子却只要不到三秒。

呻吟声飘出来，顺着金容仙和文星伊一人一边的耳机钻进她们的耳窝，在里面胀成扭曲的欲望形状。

金容仙慢慢地吐出口气，小心地在被子里缩了缩脚趾。她出了一点点汗——在耳后，在腋窝，在底裤与大腿根部相接的皮肤缝隙里。汗水渗出来一点，把布料黏在她的身体上。有些痒。她不自在地换了个姿势，往下咽了口唾沫。

文星伊早就开始偷看姐姐。她貌似在专心致志地盯着屏幕，实际余光把姐姐罩了个完全。她看见金容仙吞咽的动作，喉间的皮肉被拉扯着上下。衬衫样式的睡衣立领软趴趴地环绕着她的脖子，粉色的竖条纹和奶白色的肉体缠绵地贴在一起。

文星伊拿舌尖舔了下嘴唇。她好嫉妒那一圈领子。

她好嫉妒所有的能够理所应当地一直呆在姐姐身边的东西。

手指的速度开始加快，逼着呻吟和喘息一起加速。屏幕里的女人皱起眉，扬起头抵住床沿，指尖胡乱地去抓身下的被单，略长的美甲呈现脆弱的崩溃之势，像是在痛苦的边缘追寻着欢愉。

文星伊向金容仙的方向挪了挪，动作间布料摩擦的声音居然能够大到这么夸张。她靠到姐姐身边，把手放在对方的腰间，凑上去亲吻她脖颈上一条淡淡的血管。唇顺着血管的走向上下滑动，舌尖在皮肤上落下水痕。

“昂……”金容仙下意识地要发出拒绝的声音，声音撞开唇舌却哑得不像样子。没能落地就直接扑上来成了她满脸的绯红色。

文星伊捏住了姐姐的腰身。

——全世界都能看见这副腰身漂亮的曲线，但只有她一个人知道它捏起来多么得柔软。只有她一个人知道它能够被迫着弯折到什么样的地步。

她捏着姐姐的腰，手指在粉色竖条纹的睡衣上摩擦着，缓慢地用力向上，再放松力道滑下来。

还是好嫉妒。她暗暗咬着牙齿，蜜棕色的眼睛变得好深。嫉妒得恨不得现在就把这该死的布料从姐姐身上扒下来。

她用鼻尖蹭了蹭金容仙的颈窝，然后侧过头去舔对方的下颚线，再是下巴，再是姐姐的嘴唇。

“哈啊——”

她听见了一声呻吟。

不是姐姐的。

文星伊慢慢地吮吻着金容仙的唇瓣，垂下眼去看电脑屏幕：里面的人也正吻在一起。比她们激烈得多，赤裸的身体磨蹭在一起，唇舌进退的时候水声和吐息声混杂在一起。

但她还是在慢慢地、品尝一样地吻着姐姐。

唇瓣上有润唇膏的味道，是跟自己一样的，很好。稍微撬开一点嘴唇，齿间是牙膏的味道，也是跟自己一样的，非常好。

金容仙尝起来完全是金容仙的味道。但又完全是文星伊的。

很好。非常好。

文星伊满意地笑了一下，低头到金容仙耳边轻声道：“姐姐，想要吗？”

金容仙几乎是被她话语间呼出的热气打得狠狠地颤了一下。

她抵着文星伊的肩膀，把她推开一些，抬眼去看她。

文星伊眼色暗得深沉，神色却老神在在。

她们之间静了一下。蓝牙耳机里兀自地响着女人的喘息和肉体摩擦碰撞的声音。

于是金容仙倾上前吻了文星伊的嘴角，模模糊糊地应道：

“嗯。”

“那我去拿润滑液。”文星伊说着顺势就要起身离开。

金容仙按住了她眼看着要滑开的手，把对方的手掌结结实实地按在自己的腰腹上。她朝着文星伊摇头。脸颊好烫，眼睛好亮。

她知道自己现在湿成了什么样子。底裤只是勉强地把湿黏滑腻的体液兜住，动作间就不慎渗出来一点，她甚至要感受到那些卷曲的毛发被体液沾湿贴在皮肤上的触感。

她说：“星啊，不用去拿润滑液。”顿了顿，又解释一句，“我可以的。”

“！”

文星伊觉得自己差点在这一个瞬间里把口腔内壁生生啃下一块肉来。她的眼前晃了一晃，回过神来的时候正在把从姐姐身上扯下来的睡裤丢到地上去。

她的手指贴上去，隔着丝薄的布料，实实在在地懂得了金容仙口中“可以”二字的含义。

她隔着底裤揉弄柔软的阴唇。食指正正地抵在阴唇缝隙的位置，前后摩擦，慢慢地加大力度，像是要带着这层布料直接操进对方的身体里去。

“嗯……”金容仙用手背捂着嘴唇，稍稍张开大腿。眼前雾蒙蒙的，只看到文星伊浅色的头发。

文星伊捏着金容仙的腿根脱掉了那条已经不堪重负的底裤。白得过分的腿根上留下很淡的指印。她用指腹抚摸自己压出来的指印，轻声道：“姐姐跪起来一点。”

“嗯？”金容仙有些困惑地眨着眼睛，但还是顺着文星伊的指引跪起来，膝盖抵在被褥上，分开来，腰臀下沉，求欢一样地打开自己。

文星伊的手指擦着她的阴蒂掠过，粘腻的体液被她抹得到处都是，亮晶晶地散在金容仙的身体上。充血的阴蒂敏感地直通神经，金容仙下意识地挺动着腰身，要去留住妹妹一触而走的手指。

那恼人的手指禁不得挽留，更加禁不得挑逗。

它改变路线，便直接完全地操进了金容仙的身体里。准备了太久的甬道夹道迎接它的到来，柔软的穴肉翕动着吮吸文星伊的手指，几乎算得上放荡地往外淌着体液，流得文星伊满手湿漉，差点要在后撤的时候滑出穴口，又被跟着外翻的深红嫩肉夹着狠狠地撞了进去。

“哈啊……星、啊……”金容仙勉强地维持着跪姿，两只手搭在妹妹肩上才没因为发软的后腰而跌坐下来。每一寸敏感的穴肉都像是轰鸣炸响的烟花，在她的脑子里，她的眼前接二连三地爆炸。她跟着文星伊的动作上下起伏，仰起头来大口地喘气，像是唯独如此才不至于溺死在汹涌膨胀的欲望里面。

她跪坐着，腰身像在海里浮动的小舟。

文星伊的手指在她的身体里凶猛地进出着——现在有几根了？两根？还是三根？金容仙分不出来。她只觉得自己好满，身体好满，心也好满。好像快要因为满足而死在这里。

她不知如何是好。她好像也什么都做不了。

她只能更加用力地摆动着腰，按着文星伊肩膀的手指不知轻重地掐进妹妹的皮肉里。她骑在文星伊的手指上。

她骑在妹妹的手指上，狠狠地、一刻不停地操着自己。

“哈啊，哈……星，星啊，用力……啊，太用力了……太……”她在欢愉的顶端胡言乱语，向下用力让阴蒂和文星伊的手撞在一起，然后在不管不顾的摩擦里尖叫着高潮。

“星啊……！”

她在高潮的最后睁着迷蒙的眼睛对上文星伊的双眼。

她好熟悉这双眼睛。

这双眼睛在跟她说话。

不是“爱我”，而是“只爱我”。

“只能爱我”。

“星啊。”她就在这双眼睛的注视下喃喃道，“我爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
